Mark XX - Python
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Black & Gold Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XX |codename = Python |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Fully Loaded Long-Distance Prototype Suit |armorcolor = Black With Golden Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Thrusters |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles Laser Weapons Flares |composition = Gold-Titanium Plating |capabilities = Flight Durability High Altitude Flight |specialfeats = Advanced Donning System Advanced Structural Integrity Heavier Gauge Alloy Armor |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark IX |successor = Mark XXI - Midas (possibly) |preceded = Mark XIX - Tiger |followed = Mark XXI - Midas }} The Mark 20 (Mark XX), also known by its codename as "Python", is a Fully Loaded Long-Distance Prototype Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Python", because of its ability to go long distances mimicking the ability of a python. It has more energy stored into the suit's system, that is directed into its Flight System, to allow more energy to be supplied to it to endure more travel and drain the energy more slowly than the usual Iron Man suit's power does. Armor Design This is one of the many armors in the Iron Legion that uses the Mark VII designs as its base. With similar features to the former battle armor, this armor's color scheme is a unique black and gold, as opposed to the classic red and gold of the basic Iron Man armors. Although similar to the Mark VII, this armor is less bulky than the Mark VII, especially in areas such as the chest plate, and the body armor itself. Its design is just like the Mark IX. It is lighter than it looks, because it was built with a very thin but powerful Titanium plating, which enables it to travel slightly faster, and mainly for long distances. Armor Capabilities Flight Durability The Mark XX can sustain long periods of flight when used, hence its name being the Long Distance Prototype Suit. The suit's footwork and leg supports are fitted with extra plates giving it tactical advantage and strength through flight. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark XX has a powerful Thruster equipped on its back. The thruster has one jet, and is the secondary power source used when in flight. Donning System The Mark XX, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XX has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark XX has a regular circular shaped Unibeam powered by the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Missiles The armor has a anti-armor missile launcher similar to the one on-board the Mark III's gauntlets, but much larger. Numerus miniature air-to-air missiles are housed in the shoulder pods, which are a part of the detachable backpack. The shoulder pods house miniature missiles and can fire up to 92 missiles at once. Lasers This armor is equipped with the same lasers as the Mark VII Flares This armor contained numerous infrared flares, another feature common with its predecessors. History Before Iron Man 3 'Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark XX. 'Storage and Completion' After creating the Mark XX suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark XX, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the Mark XXI, or otherwise known as the "Midas". Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XX along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. The Mark XX was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the "House Party Protocol" ordered by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors, and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 34 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark XX arrived with all the other armors and waited for Tony's commands. Tony then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis Heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", and JARVIS' responds with "Yes sir!", which echoes through all of the armors including the Mark XX. The armor could be briefly seen hovering behind Tony's left side when he said "What are you waiting for? It's Christmas... Take them to church." The armor then starts targeting and attacking Extremis Soldiers and fights off many soldiers with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. The Mark XX could be briefly seen engaging an Extremis soldier that jumped on its back in the background when Tony is trying to save Pepper. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark XX then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" The Mark XX was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 6th suit to detonate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 48 hours, 59 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 500,000 XP |info = }} The Mark XX is the second strongest armor available for use in the game and was the strongest armor with the Striker Missile Special Power, but it was only available for purchase for a limited time. It was made available for purchase again for a limited-time on December 13, 2013 to December 18, 2013 but was extended again along with the new Mark XXVIII armor until December 27, 2013. The Mark XX was a tournament reward suit that was rewarded to the top 10,000 when the tourney prize was introduced, but was later superceded by the Mark XXXI as the prize for the top 10,000. * Cost for Upgrades: 15,000 for Upgrade 1, 65,000 for Upgrade 2, 160,000 for Upgrade 3 ---- ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XX is the twentieth suit created by Tony Stark, and is the thirteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark XX is the first armor to feature a Black and Gold color design on its armor plating. * This is the second armor to be named after an animal, which is the "Python". The first being the Mark XIX, which was named "Tiger" * The Mark XX is the second strongest armor in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, after being overtaken by the Mark XXXI. ** This armor is also the strongest limited-time armor available in the game. Gallery Photo(43).jpg|The Mark XX, also known as the "Python", a Long-Distance Suit. Photo(97).JPG Photo(620).JPG Mark 20.JPG Photo(1196).PNG IRON MAN ARMADURA MARK 22.jpg download (4)python.jpg download (2)python.jpg 57472c199ebe6e925b3ad48be5b81122.jpg hot_toys_iron_man_3_mark_xx_python_2_by_maulsballs-d7z547w.jpg 14744730150_403a33a8a5_o.jpg 14908396096_a2ea8b5b63_o.jpg d62f6124559ac9ade9ad144b5fea31ab.jpg mms248-thumb.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg 902193-iron-man-mark-20-python-002.jpg 902193-iron-man-mark-20-python-001.jpg 8pcs-LED-The-Avengers-2-Iron-Man-3-Movie-1-5-Scale-Collectible-Helmet-Series-Iron.jpg Mark 2.0.png Photo(1168).JPG|Mark XX (Left) Mark XXVIII (Right) References External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Striker Missile Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Prototype Suits Category:Prototype Flight Armor